Song For You
by faisyah865
Summary: Jack has been trying to ask a freckled, green-eyed teen out for weeks through notes, only to get turned down every time. Who knew listening to a song gave him the idea that might to what the notes couldn't? HiJack! I don't know anything about this 'HiJack Revolution', but I guess this contributes...? Cover by LarynDawn on deviantart! Hope you don't mind! v '


**This is where motivation comes from. Listen to a song, find the lyrics, try to HiJack it. I read this one fanfic where it had the song 'Worldwide' by Big Time Rush in it, and the song fitted the story PERFECTLY. And I found another song, also by BTR, and I really couldn't help myself! I just had to! Listen to Big Time Rush, people! Their songs are really good! I love all of 'em! Sorry if this thing is crap, I typed it all out in half a day. It surprised me greatly. Usually I would take weeks to type out 2 538 words. Oh well! Guess I really wanted to get this out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians or 'Song For You' by Big Time Rush ft. Karmin. I just own the idea, my clothes and some food. Sad right? Again I repeat: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Also, I'm taking out the rapping part of the song... :P **

**Enjoy! And also leave a review, please! This is my first HiJack one-shot, so... Be nice?**

* * *

It wasn't surprising to him when a note flew out his locker when he opened it. Bending down, he picked it up and the read the words on the note.

_I suck at poems, so I won't try.  
__I see you everyday  
__I see you in most of my classes  
__I don't know if you noticed  
__But I always end up staring at you  
__Cause there's something about you that interests me  
__So I wanna ask  
__Go out with me?  
__\- Snowflake_

Hiccup rolled his eyes and crumpled the note and stuffed it in his pocket, intending to throw it out later. This was, what? The thirteenth, fifteenth, note this week? He lost count. He knew who it was, the nickname was basically an arrow pointing to a certain white-haired, blue-eyed teen.

Jack Frost. The class clown, the school prankster, and one of the most popular teen in school. And also one of the most attractive boys every girl wants. If any other girl got that note, they would be freaking out that THE Jack Frost is asking them out. But Hiccup wasn't stupid. No. He knew it was some kind of prank or a dare. There's no way in a million light years that Jack Frost, the most popular teen would be even 1% interested in the school loser. I mean, seriously, why would he even look his way? Hiccup was a nerd, the most unpopular kid in school, and basically a loser. So he learned to shut everyone out.

Hiccup found himself walking home and his thoughts went back to the newest note. A flicker of hope made itself known but doubts and fear crushed it instantly. If it was anyone else who put the note, there wouldn't be hope. But it wasn't anyone else. It was Jack Frost, his crush. That pristine white hair challenged the snow during winter and those ridiculously beautiful blue eyes caught his attention every time. Hiccup felt his heart flutter every time he caught himself staring subtly at the attractive teen and found himself thinking about him more often. But his crush wanting to go out with _him_? Please. That would be in the afterlife. Oh wait. No. Even in the afterlife, Jack Frost wouldn't give him a second glance.

* * *

Clear blue eyes watched as the brunette put his books in his locker and shut it. Those blue eyes became hopeful when its target got the note out and read it again, but that hope was crushed when the note was thrown into the nearest trash can. Jack slammed his fist onto the door of his locker, earning stares from some students, but he ignored them. Yet another attempt failed. By now, he had already lost count the number of notes he sent the brunette. No matter what he wrote, those notes would always be thrown out. He wrote everything he could think that would make most people swoon and faint, but not him. He put them _everywhere_. On his table, in his locker, in his bag, with his lunch, the bathroom, in the library, etc. He was running out of ideas. Fast.

The first time he saw Hiccup, he swore he just laid eyes on the most adorable boy in existence. Those freckles which scattered his face like stars in the night sky, that button nose, that auburn hair that covered the most beautiful green eyes this Earth has ever seen. Jack felt like he could lose himself in those bright, forest green eyes. He wanted to count those freckles on his face and run his hand through that soft-looking auburn hair. He wanted to kiss those lips and wonder if they are really as soft as they looked. He bet they are.

After some research, Jack found out his crush was gay, like him. Score one. He found out from his teachers that he was a master in art. He got hold on one of his art and ended up gawking at it. It was amazing! No doubt this kid can challenge a professional. He was a pro himself! Hiccup was also pretty good in all his classes, top grades. He also found out that he was lonely; he has no absolutely no friends in this school, and that made Jack sad. Which also boosted his determination to win him over, to get rid of the loneliness.

Looking up, Jack already found himself in his room. Seems like his feet knew where to go while his mind was occupied. Plopping down in his bed, he got out his phone and scrolled through his music. He picked a random song from Big Time Rush and plugged his earphones in his ears. He closed his eyes and sag along with the song. Finding the song really nice to listen to at the moment, he put it on replay. The song played for like five times before the lyrics sank into the pale teen's brain. He snapped his eyes open and slowly sat up. Then, he got the most brilliant idea he ever got in this whole week. This song, it was perfect! He smiled and practiced for tonight when he would carry out his plan to woo a certain green-eyed, freckled teen.

* * *

"Toothless! Ew, get off!"

Being knocked to the ground by an overgrown cat and having that cat lick him all over the face washed away all Hiccup's thoughts. Pun intended. Deciding to have mercy, the lynx like cat named Toothless stopped his attack and let his human get up. Hiccup glared at his cat but gave him a rub on the head anyway. He fed Toothless and went up to his room, the cat following him when he was done with his meal. Hiccup wasted no time in getting out his books on putting them on his study table. He pretty much spent the rest of the day doing butt-loads of homework his teachers today have so mercilessly given. He only stopped to eat dinner, take a shower and on some occasions go to the bathroom. It was around 12 o'clock and Hiccup was _still_ awake. Toothless had decided to accompany him by curling up on his table. Subconsciously stroking Toothless, his hand which was holding a pen wrote furiously on his book.

_tap_

His hand stopped writing. His other hand stopped stroking Toothless, the cat meowing at the loss of attention.

_tap_

He looked at his window.

_tap_

He saw a pebble knock on the glassy surface.

_tap_

He walked to the window.

_tap_

He opened it.

And saw a figure with their arm poised above their head with a pebble in their hand. A figure with pale skin, white hair that was shining in the moonlight and bright blue eyes that seemed to glow. I'm sure you know who.

"Jack?"

Said teen smiled and tossed away the pebble. Hiccup noticed that Jack looked really nervous. He was really confused now. Why was Jack at his house in the middle of the night? "What are you doing here?" Jack didn't say anything. He just got out his phone, picked the desired music and put it on maximum volume. Clearing his throat, he pressed play with a shaking finger.

_Waking up from another day  
I'm feeling so insane  
'Cause ever since I saw your face  
I got it tattooed on my brain_

Hiccup's eyes widened at the sound of Jack's voice singing a song. What was he doing...?

_Did you know that you came and you got me like this?  
'Cause I know you're the one that I wanna be with  
You gotta know I'd do anything  
To get you to notice me_

_What I gotta do to get you into my life?_  
_I could be your bad boy or baby I could be nice_  
_I would give you all the stars_  
_If you give me the night_  
_Come on, eh, eh, eh_

Jack smiled at the unimaginably adorable face of his crush with the moonlight making his green eyes glow more than usual. Gaining more confidence, he continued.

_There's a million pretty girls all over but they got_  
_Nothing on you-oo_  
_Been all around the world and no one gets me like_  
_The way you do-oo_  
_Baby I thought that you should know_  
_None of the rest are even close_  
_A million pretty girls all over but you know_  
_This song's for you-oo_  
_This song's for you-oo_

Hiccup could feel heat rush to his cheeks as his jaw slackened. Was this really happening? Was Jack really singing for him? Said teen cheered. Well, it worked. By now, Jack's mind stopped rushing to remember the lyrics and he sang from his heart, no longer panicking from messing up.

_Now I got your attention babe_  
_There's some things I need to say_  
_Like you're the one that I dream about _  
_It's on my mind like every day (every day)_

To Jack, it wasn't a lie. He thought about the freckled teen almost every day and on some occasions did he pop in his dreams. Hiccup then remembered during some of his classes, he felt like someone was staring at him. And in the note, that wasn't a lie, was it?

_Did you know that you came and you got me like this?_  
_'Cause I know you're the one that I wanna be with_  
_You gotta know I'd do anything_  
_To get you to notice me_  
_So tell me_

_What I gotta do to get you into my life?_  
_I could be your bad boy or baby I could be nice_  
_I would give you all the stars_  
_If you give me the night_  
_Come on, eh, eh, eh_

_Got my head in the clouds and I'm walking on air_  
_Want you all to myself and I don't wanna share_  
_Where you wanna go?_  
_'Cause I'm taking you there_  
_Come on, eh, eh, eh_

_There's a million pretty girls all over but they got_  
_Nothing on you-oo_  
_Been all around the world and no one gets me like_  
_The way you do-oo_  
_Baby I thought that you should know_  
_None of the rest are even close_  
_A million pretty girls all over but you know_  
_This song's for you-oo_  
_This song's for you-oo_

As the music continued playing, Jack took this time to calm his heart, but no avail. His heart was beating like crazy, and he felt his legs shake a little. He prayed to every single god and goddess known to man that his plan would work. If this didn't work, he didn't know what else he could do. Hearing his cue to sing again nearing, he took a deep breath and stared straight into Hiccup's eyes.

_There's a million pretty girls all over but they got  
__Nothing on you-oo  
__Been all around the world and no one gets me like  
__The way you do-oo  
__Baby I thought that you should know  
__None of the rest are even close  
__A million pretty girls all over but you know  
__This song's for you-oo  
__This song's for you-oo_

_What I gotta do to get you into my life?_  
_I could be your bad boy or baby I could be nice_  
_I would give you all the stars_  
_If you give me the night_  
_Come on, eh, eh, eh _

_This song's for you-oo_

_Got my in the clouds and I'm walking on air_  
_Want you all to myself and I don't wanna share_  
_Where you wanna go?_  
_'Cause I'm taking you there_  
_Come on, eh, eh, eh _

_This song's for you-oo_  
_This song's for you-oo_  
_This song's for you-oo_

As the song finished, Jack stopped his phone from going to the next song and studied Hiccup's face. The brunette's face was pretty much red, making his freckles stand out even more. His auburn hair was illuminated by the moonlight and his bright green eyes glowed insanely beautifully, putting even the most beautiful forests to shame. Jack felt his cheeks go warm and his heart, if possible, was beating even faster. Suddenly, the freckled teen retreated back into his room and Jack felt his heart drop to the core of the Earth. Of course it wouldn't work. Hiccup was too good for him. His head dropped and he screwed his eyes shut, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. Should he try again after this? Maybe he shouldn't. Maybe he should ju-

His thoughts came to a halt at the sound of a door opening and his head shot up. Hiccup slowly walked up to him, his arms crossed in front on his chest protectively. "Hiccup, I know that the notes I gave you asked this a million times before, but I want to ask you in person," Jack said softly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Will you go out with me?" Hiccup didn't reply; he just stared into Jack's eyes, trying to find out if he really meant it or not. "Do you mean it?" he asked, still staring into his eyes. Jack seemed surprised at his question, but nodded nonetheless. "Of course, Hiccup. Why wouldn't I mean it?" He squirmed under the green eyes that seemed to search his soul. Hiccup tried to find any traces indicating that the pale teen was lying, but all he found was sincerity in his eyes. Hiccup looked at his feet, breaking his stare. There was a risk if he said yes. This could all be a trap, a prank. He'll be ridiculed even more. Or maybe Jack really did like him. Was it worth the risk? Drawing a deep breath, he took a leap of faith.

"Ok."

Jack wanted to cheer so loudly right there and then, but he held it in. "Great! Um, so I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, joy clear in his voice.

"You see me every day, Jack," the teen chuckled, shaking his head.

Jack blushed. "Oh! Um, well, uh... You know what I mean!"

Hiccup, still chuckling, replied, "Alright. Goodnight, Jack." He walked back to the door and went inside.

"Goodnight, Hiccup!" Jack yelled, not really caring if he woke the other neighbours. He waved his hand when he saw the brunette stick his head out the window again. Hiccup waved back and closed the window.

Trying to calm his beating heart, Hiccup pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. _Ouch. _Yup. He wasn't dreaming. All that really happened. Then it really sunk in his brain, making him blush and his heart beat faster. He all but crashed onto his bed face down, his face still burning. Toothless just stared at his human. Deciding not to dwell on his human's strange behaviour, the black feline just curled up next to him and fell asleep almost instantly.

Outside, Jack's hand was still waving until the window was closed. Letting his hand drop, he walked back to his house and climbed up the window to his room. He shook until he couldn't contain himself any longer. He shot his fists into the air and bounced up and down, silently cheering. Yes! Hiccup finally said yes! He got out his phone and kissed it, thanking Big Time Rush for releasing the song that helped him get Hiccup.

* * *

**Reviews, people! They make me happy! :D**


End file.
